


X is for Xeon

by Khriskin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best way to learn is to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X is for Xeon

Rodney looked at the group gathered around the table, blinked, then walked off muttering to himself.

"She said it was a good way to learn English." Ronon eyed the game board uncertainly then glanced at Radek. "Did I do something wrong?"

The scientist shrugged, "Ignore him." 

Miko nodded in agreement, concentrating on her tiles. 

Teyla muttered something in Athosian and rotated her tiles for the ninth time, trying to remember which way was up.

The rest of the mess struggled to ignore the amusement value two scientists (for whom English was a second language) teaching aliens how to play Scrabble.


End file.
